


Hate me, babe

by Moonscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Breeding, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I have no excuse P.2, M/M, Not a cute fic at all, Optimus (SG) is an ass, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Starscream had to see it coming, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, They (hopefully) are gonna be ok, This was supposed to be PWP, Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscream/pseuds/Moonscream
Summary: A risky mission went wrong and Starscream had to make a deal with Optimus to save their lives.Unsurprisingly, Optimus bend the words to use the captured seeker to hisbenefit





	1. Fake promises

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Finally I wrote this idea that has been nudging me since December.  
>  **Be aware this is not gonna be nice. You're warned.**  
> 

_Smoke, rain, blasts…_

_It was hell._

“Tsk...Tsk...Tsk… What a shame. I thought you were better at this game! You’re getting old, Megatron…” Optimus’ low voice echoed in the interrogation chambers’ walls menacingly. Megatron was hanging, chained to the roof as an amused prime tortured him with a laser scalpel. “It was too easy! Too easy! But…” He lifted Megatron’s chin with a clawed finger to see him to the optics. He made a gruesome cut in the other’s face. “I’m glad you fall on my tiny trap… Once your head is weld to my throne I’m sure this war will finally have the right end… Don’t you think?” He laughed and hit the other hard till he was coughing energon again.

_They knew it was risky, that the energon ore was exposed too easily. It surely was a trap... yet it was a situation of trying or die. The decepticon army was at low energon levels since the last attack led by the well-known traitor Drift, where he left the main decepticon base in shambles, forcing everyone to travel half world to establish themselves safely again._

“I’ll...never...L..let you...maniac!....Ghhh….” Megatron bared his denta, trying his best to answer and try not to show how bad his internals were. Yes. He was right. It had been to easy, a trap anyone could have foreseen, but he was desperate for his people… They only had two more days before the energon reservoirs became empty.

_Everybody had only carried what they could and though the new base was better hidden, it was also deprived of anything to sustain more than handful of bots for a few days, what, of course, wasn't’ the case. They had to take the risk._

“How heroic. You make me sick…” It was fun to hit him, but he was getting bored by now that the other didn’t even had the strength to fight back. He held on his right hand the fusion cannon Megatron was always so proud of and aimed his head, intention: to kill. “Bye bye, little Megs!”

_It has been his mistake.... And the autobots were ready waiting for them._

“STOP! Please.. Please stop!” A heavy armored white seeker exclaimed and stood in front of him, shielding with his broad frame his damaged leader.

“Why should I? For you? You give yourself too much importance, Starscream.” He shoved with violence the seeker aside, making him hit the ground. He stood at his side and looked at him with his red optics flaring. “You should have thought joining my side before. I gave you the chance… And you rejected me not once, but many times so far.”

Optimus remembered each one very well: when he was young and had met him in the archive for the very first time; when he was in the academy being the most brilliant student they had ever had; when he was about to be offlined by Skyfire after he sent his armada to burn Crystal City Institute to ashes… When he had kidnapped Starscream when he heard he had officially joined to the Decepticons… The answer had always been ‘no’.

“I know b-- but you want me at your side, don't you?” He answered quickly, blocking Optimus’ way as he wanted to reach Megatron again. He couldn't do much more, his weapon system had been disabled long ago. “I'll work for you, I'll join your side, I promise I won't run, but please leave Megatron alone…”

“No. I don't believe you.” He rolled his optics as he stepped right in front of him, towering over the seeker. “You already tried this once, remember? And thought I would really love to have you, this time I won't stop only for your damned beautiful smile, Starscream…” He took Starscream’s face in one hand and lifted him easily off the ground. “I should just end your poor excuse of existence right now…”

“He..H..He…” Starscream cycled air nervously, trying to get rid of his iron grip, clawing his arm, but Optimus was simply too strong. There were no many options left. He had to convince him otherwise Megatron and himself were dead mechs… And Prime wasn’t know for his patience. “H..He’s a flyer...Megatron... didn’t you wanted flyers? If you kill him he won’t be of any use anymore… will he? Didn’t you said the trap was to c...catch some seekers?”

“Humm… Indeed. And I already have three.” He brought him closer and caressed one of Star’s wing. The action made the flyer tanks feel sick. “Megatron wasn't born flyer, tho. And I have no use for someone like that, not even as prisoner.” He was amused by the desperation in Starscream's eyes. “Want to try again?”

“I made him a flyer. I...I upgraded his frame to be able to fly!” Oh, and this happened to catch the Prime’s attention for real. “...I can help you and you armada to do the same. Just imagine the advantages this would bring to you! I’m sure Skyfire is not enough eyes in the sky when it comes to battle, is he?” He offered struggling to convince the other. Fortunately, Optimus seemed interested enough to leave Starscream fall on his two feet. The seeker barely stood and looked at him to the optics. “... I can do it if you let me to. All I ask is you let him live.”

“Starscream, d… Don't! You can't trust this monster!” Megatron struggled on his chains. He knew Starscream was to give himself as exchange, and he won't allow that to happen. He tried, he tried hard until his hands bleed as he tried to break the restraints, but the effort was futile. “STARSCREAM!”

“Your broad technical knowledge and brilliant processor for the live of your beloved leader? Why should I accept? What makes you believe my engineers can't do the same you did?” The prime arched an eyebrow ridge, arms folded, ignoring completely the screams of his other prisoner. “What makes you believe I can't just take that knowledge from you?”

“Because I still see no one of your grounders flying in the sky and you hadn't hit me once since I was brought here.” Starscream told with all the will he still had. He raised a hand to his chest and continued. “And that's because you know I worth more alive. You looked for me many times before, so, you must have a reason why and now I...I’m…” He took some air, unable to ignore the pledges coming from Megatron. ‘I’m sorry’ repeated in his processor in a sad loop. His spark sunk as he told the last words with a bittersweet taste. “...I’m willingly...ple--pledging my allegiance to you…”

“HAHAHAHA! Unbelievable!”

The prime throw the cannon away as he roared in laugh, looking at Star more than satisfied of having pushed him enough to make him pronounce the words he craved eons to hear. Yes!

“I love how you make me laugh every time, sweetspark! As always, you are so smart… I just can’t not love you.” Starscream gave one-step back when Optimus got closer and grabbed him by his waist, getting him into an intimate distance. “Ok, let's see if you are as cooperative as you said and, perhaps, if you are good cute bot and learn to behave as I want you to… Maybe, I'll let your poor attempt of a leader walk out from here in one piece… Deal?”

Starscream looked at Megatron one last time, trying to ignore the knot on his throat as he saw his injuries bleed, his wings ripped off at his feet, knee joints broken to prevent him to walk and a grim, sparkbreaking expression as he was unable to fight for Starscream’s freedom. 

Megatron’s spark ached. He just wanted to blast off the helm of the bastard that held his mate, and couldn’t help to feel useless when he saw the display in front of him.

What could they do, anyway? With Optimus, all options were far-gone, as his mad mind only heard what he wanted. Reasoning was beyond discussion. They didn’t even had something to use as exchange for their lives…

He could roar, and struggle and bleed. He could fight it as much as he wanted… The decision was already taken and won’t change despite him.

It was a dead-end.

“Deal.” Starscream answered, optic closed, helm low, defeated. His voice was almost a whisper “I'll go with you a... as soon as you leave him outside the facilities.”

“Oh my… Don’t look so sad, my Star. I'll make sure he goes back safe and sound, don’t worry. I have plenty bots that would be happy to help…” Optimus removed his mask and lifted Starscream’s chin forcing him to look right at his optics as he continued. Something wasn’t right. “Once I have my armada, of course…”

Optimus kissed him rough and bit him hard, tasting the energon on his lips like they were sugar, capturing the seeker strongly between his arms. 

Starscream fought and slapped his face, uselessly trying to step back, when Optimus lowered his grip enough to grab one of Starscream’s lower back transformation seams and lift him over his broad shoulder like he weighed nothing.

“No..No! This wasn't what you promised! You have to let him go!!! Optimus!!!” Star kept fighting, watching how some autobots entered to the chambers and looked at Megatron like they were seeing a pest. Weapons online, cruel smiles on their faces. “PLEASE! Please, no! What are they gonna do?! Don't touch him! We made a deal!!!”

“Shh, shh. Don’t worry, my little Star, he'll be okay…” Optimus baritone sound ghostly low, as he carried him though the base, petting him as he was a cybercat “... as long as you do as I _command..._ ”

Of course the autobots didn't listened his pledge. The last thing he saw before the door closed was Drift's grin as one of his swords danced in the air.

Megatron optic crossed Stars's for the last time. He had said something the seeker didn't catch...

One last scream.

“MEGATRON!”


	2. Be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star discovers Optimus real plans and why he needs seekers.

It was like a walk of shame through the whole base. 

Starscream was strongly held over Optimus’ shoulder, while he showed off the seeker as his trophy in front of everyone. 

Starscream still didn't knew where they were heading, and soon decided to stop fighting - at least for the time being, since his energon reservoirs were low and he wasn't sure if Optimus or anyone would thought of feeding him soon. 

It was wiser to wait and assess the situation coldly… To bury all the feelings that made his spark burn in pain. 

He sighed. It, was useless… who was he trying to fool? As soon as he dimmed his optics he saw the face of Megatron screaming...

So he tried to focus in anything else. Star knew he was trapped in a well shielded autobot base that was full of enemy soldiers in every corner, all of them well trained and surely as bloodthirsty as his leader. But it wasn't as they were a problem, at least not the biggest part. Starscream was a living weapon, and even without his weapon system activated, his armor was thick enough to give him some time till he got something to defend himself with. Also, he knew Optimus probably won't let his troops hurt or kill him, if what he said was true. The real danger here was the Prime himself, since he was, perhaps, the most weaponized and best trained of them all; the worst fearless, cruel, and insane mech he had ever known. 

If Starscream wanted to best him in a fight, first he had to bring his weapons systems online again, his armor wouldn't be enough. That and pray the gods his abilities were enough to take him down.

Sadly, with every step they took the odds seemed less and less positive for Starscream.

He recognised soon where they were going. By the amount of dismembered bodies and screams (and knowing that wasn’t the torturing room), the only place as terrifying was the office of a terrifying mech himself...And, oh, how he hated to be right… 

They were in medbay, the place where not even autobots knew whether they were going to walk out alive or no when they happened to fall into the hands of that psycho sparkless medic; one of Prime's closest friends, and one of the first mechs in joining his side when the revolution began: Ratchet.

“My old friend, good to see you are still here. Are you busy?”Prime said after going in the room and throwing Starscream to the ground. 

The screams now were muffled. Only Ratchet’s loud voice was heard.

“What did I tell you?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?” He was yelling to a young dark-gray and blue seeker restrained to a medical berth with his spark exposed, cockpit removed.

The medic wasn’t happy at all about something, and hit several times the other mech till he broke the datapad he was holding. 

To Starscream’s horror, he recognized immediately the colors and that uncontrollable little sobs… The seeker was Skywarp. 

“You worthless piece of scrap metal! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT AGAIN!” And Ratchet punished him with an electric discharge. Skywarp screamed behind the gag on his mouth. “Oh… Oh, Optimus I'm sorry, I didn't hear you enter. I am, a little, yes. Tho, I wouldn't if this lil shit did as he’s told and prove being useful for once.”

The dark seeker, whose frame was still smoking due Ratchet’s punishment, flinched as he saw Optimus approaching. His face was marred with fresh energon, his wings had been blend and scratched far beyond normal. Also, his legs were parted enough to see the cables and connectors that went inside his mistreated interface array, recording his medical data. He looked extremely tired and frightened… Definitely he didn't want to feel more pain. No more...

“S..Skywarp…?” Starscream stood slowly when Prime took his arm and obligated him to. He was in shock. The evidence was proof enough of what they did to him. Any other words died on his glossa.

Warp recognised his commander’s voice and couldn’t help to sob again. Hurt and humiliated,he barely struggled anymore, just to be hit again by Ratchet.

“Silence you glitch!” Yelled the medic and then ex-vented tired. “He’s just useless for our purposes. This is the third time he reabsorbed the sparks! Don’t take me wrong, I love seeing him cry, he makes the best sweet faces, and doesn't speak as much as the neon one… But for Primu’s sake, he just can’t hold the new sparks we creates” He showed to Prime one Skywarp last spark’s lecture in a new datapad. “If you ask me, I would just kill him and use his parts to furnish my walls. It’s the only good use he has rightnow, Prime. Plus, I don’t have a pair of wings that pretty in my collection yet, and Drift would love them.”

“What a waste.” Prime answered moving his helm side to side. “However, his ability is very unique. And I **want** it.” 

He observed Skywarp with cruelty. The only reason he hadn't exterminated him or his shiny trinemate was because their outlier skills. 

“Keep trying, fill him again till his tank breaks or his spark extinguish if necessary, Ratchet. And try with trucks this time, since speedsters didn’t work. Trucks have stronger sparks.” Prime ordered.

Starscream didn’t want to believe his audio receptors. These bots were even more insane than he thought... And now they were using his poor trinemates for breeding! Like common cyberanimals!

He felt his spark sunk in some point as his enemies spoke, unable to stop his own sobs as he called his brother’s name. 

Skywarp couldn't hear him, as he screamed and arched when Ratchet, like this was just routine, started to take off the connectors inside him one by one, carelessly.

“Yeh, I was thinking the same…” The medic answered and then he eyed Starscream. He trying to get rid of Prime’s hold and approximate Skywarp. _‘How fool... he wants to help’_ he thought. “My... my… And talking about pretty things… I heard you caught the sneaky bastard and his leader this morning, what a prize!”

“Indeed. Isn’t he a precious thing?” Prime answered amused, holding Starscream’s hands behind his back firmly. “ That's why I'm here. I need you to run some scans on him before putting his frame into use. I want my armada to be strong and healthy to kill those decepticons bastards and expand my empire. Oh, and to remove his weapons and heavy armor too, he won’t need it anymore.” He put his faceplate close to Starscream’s audio receptors. “He will be too busy from today on…

 _‘And now I got three’_ Starscream remembered the words sourly as he realised what his destiny was and understood why Megatron wasn’t needed.

Optimus wanted an flying armada… and he was to breed one out of them.

“Sure thing, just let me take Skywarp to the cell and I'll do it. I’ll be right back…” he answered.

Ratchet finished with Skywarp and grabbed him by one wing, dragging the seeker till both disappeared behind a sliding door and left the other two alone.

“Prime.. I..I can create an armada...this...this is not necessary...” Starscream's trembled like his frame and wings were made of rubber in his captor’s hands.“I can make you a whole armada...I told you, upgrade all your soldiers if you need! Why…?” His voice was thin, hurt. “How can you be so cruel...?”

“Cruel? My Star, I’m not cruel.” Prime pushed Starscream into the berth were Skywarp had laid and restrained his hands and legs. Starscream was way too shocked to fight him. “They are the ones that doesn’t want to cooperate! It's not my fault they make this more difficult than it should be.” He shrugged nonchalantly and then caressed Starscream’s cockpit in lazy strokes “And I know, my little Star. You can make much muuuch more! Though, I don’t need my bots being upgraded right now, I don’t even know if they would like the idea. No that I care anyway… But do you know what I _truly_ need right now?” Optimus arched over him and removed his faceplate, talking close to the other’s face, so close that he could smell the sweet polish essence that Starscream used, and he loved it. “What I need, sweetspark, are teleporters...” 

One big black servo slid slowly Starscream’s side plates. 

“...Supersonic flyers…”

The other slid over his servo and entwined their fingers, pressing hard.

“...And one brilliant, young and strong _heir_ for our cause…”

And those shiny big optics devoured everything as Optimus kissed him again.

Starscream moved his head aside trying to avoid him, tho it was difficult with the extra weight of the truck’s frame half-resting over him. With each struggle, Optimus patience wear thinner and his initially slow and soft movements became more and more aggressive and harsh.

His kisses took Starscream’s air away, and left scratches each time he forced his glossa inside and played with his teeth over the soft mesh of the other’s lips, while his dark claws played with the seeker’s transformation seams, pinching and tugging cables and metal mesh mercilessly, in such a way that any pleasure from it was virtually lost.

“Be good, my beloved one, open for me.” he asked in a whisper, smirking. His hand sliding further down until he reached the flyer’s modesty panel and pushed hard, trying to open it by hand.

“No...please, please!” Starscream distressed voice answered, fighting as he could the unwanted touches that explored his frame. He closed his thighs around the foreign servo, trying to stop him. 

Everything felt wrong, and his spark hurt… Only his mate was allowed to touch him like this, and now he couldn’t help to feel that he was somehow betraying him... 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this! This wasn’t the deal! 

“I beg you, I’ll do anything else you want, but please stop this… I don’t want to… I beg you...stop Optimus… This wasn’t our deal, it wasn’t… stop...”

“No. I won’t. And don’t close your legs, I told you to be good.” His voice turned low, his expression dark. His servo pussed harder, and Star whined when the claws scratched painfully his modesty panel. “I said open, Starscream. Do it or I’ll have to do something very bad… You don’t want me to do something bad, do you? Remember what is at stake if you don’t obey me…” 

Optimus displayed a little hologram in one arm where can be seen Megatron, badly hurt, but alive. 

Starscream bit his lower lip when he saw his mate so damaged, hurled into a ball in one of the room’s corner. He hadn't forgotten about him. That’s why it hurt even more to allow what Optimus wanted to take from him…

_‘Megatron.. I’m sorry…’_

“Good boy…” 

Optimus smiled satisfied.


	3. Obsession

Starscream was waiting for the worst, and there were plenty of options that could have happened.

He thought Optimus was going to ravish him there and then until he was satisfied or punching the hell out of him for whatever reason he had, and then throw him into the hands of his mad creepy autobots servos to let them do with him anything they wanted…

_Because it would have been so much easier just to endure the pain..._

To Starscream’s surprise, nothing like it came. Optimus instead just caressed his valve lips carefully once exposed with the tip of his claws in a lazy motion, slowly exploring his private sensors one by one, making him shiver. It felt awful. Starscream's legs trembled, trying to fight his natural desire to shut them closed, but the picture of Megatron beaten and bleeding on the ground lingered on his processor. For him, and only for him he had to be strong.

The Warlord optics were completely focused between Starscream's gorgeous thighs, mesmerized by those pale plush valve lips and the red biolights that ran each side of them till a big one central node at the top. His spike cover remained in place, but the Optimus didn't seem rushed to explore him there further, or not at the moment at least. He only playfully pinched the sensitive mesh to test it, careful not to harm it with his dangerous claws, making Starscream quietly gasp while looking to the side. He didn't want to see him or anything Optimus decided to do next. The truck smirked, too pleased with Starscream’s response, and soon started caressing the jet’s long legs, kissing one of Star’s inner thighs like they were made to be worshipped, and chuckled when the other tried to hide his faceplates as he went up his cockpit, licking, kissing, biting. Starscream shut his optics and his mouth was just thin line as he tried not to show anything that Optimus could use against him, but his effort was futile as he suddenly felt how his captor grabbed his helm sides strongly with one servo forced him look at his deep crimson optics.

Optimus had waited so many years to see and touch his long desired prize that he won't be missing anything. Starscream’s expressions, sighs, whines, and cries… He wanted everything.

“You are gorgeous” He praised, caressing with his thumb the seeker's lower lip, pressing it with his claw till he drained energon. Then he got closer and licked the thin cut he had done, tasting it. “You're always been…”

The seeker was his precious little bird. Someone he wanted since the first day they met so long ago in the Archives... Starscream had looked so young! So innocent and filled with hopes for the future!

He couldn't help but to fall in _love_ with him at first sight...

_And decide to have him whatever the cost._

Since that day he had dreamed countless times with Starscream’s bright sky-blue optics looking at him, as he was his whole world. With those sweet pale lips parting to whine his name in desire every time he wanted, and those beautiful curvy thighs wide spread only for him to enjoy… To have him whenever, wherever he wanted, as both conquered everything in the galaxy and made the inferior races kneel in front of the Cybertronian empire!

Was he asking too much?

Optimus’ dark childish chuckle echoed on the walls as he kissed the other's lips and heard Starscream’s muffled sobs. He wasn't fighting anymore. Good.

“I knew you cold be a good boy, I knew it. It wasn't so difficult, was it?” He said. His low baritone made Starscream’s spark sunk in its case, unable to look aside, frightened. “So obscenely open… What a pretty seeker to be mine and mine **alone** … But why? Why you chose his side and not mine?” He wasn't really expecting an answer from his 'guest’.

The question was sincere, tho. After all, he could have given the seeker everything he wanted… He would have done the impossible for him… But it wasn’t enough. Starscream had to reject him, to look at him with fear, disgusted, as he took Megatron's servo and pledge his loyalty to his stupid pacifist cause, lending his magnificent bright mind to him…

Starscream saw the anger burning in his captor optics, but wasn’t sure what to say anymore. He had a tight knot in the throat and could perfectly feel his face burning in shame and fear.

“Having a good time with Scremer, sir?” None noticed when Ratchet had got in until he raised his voice. He was leaning on the door’s edge.

“Oh, Ratchet, I didn't hear you.” Optimus stood and shook his head side to side. He had to clear his thoughts. Once his faceplate was on place, again he looked at his so-called ‘Medic’. Hands behind his back.

Starscream could do nothing but rush to close his interface panels and look away.

“Don’t mind me, if ya’ want I can make ya’ some room.” He snickered, rising his servos, yet got closer only to slowly slide one of them along one of Starscream’s thrusters. “Though, to be sincere boss, I’m getting really impatient to start with him.”

“Where are Skywarp and Thundercracker? W--What did you did with them?” Starscream dared to ask, fearing the fate and state of his brothers, only to be glared by a very upset Prime.

“Quiet!” Optimus said loud, imposing. Impossible not to obey.

“Hahaha! He make delightful faces!” Ratchet laughed at Starscream fearful expression. “I can see what ya’ saw on him, Prime.” And then raised his optics to see his leader. “By the way, Ricochet and Jazz returned and told me to inform ya’ they’ve found something in the old Decepticon base that could be of great interest for our cause. ”

“They’ve returned? Impressing, that was fast.”

Optimus sound too pleased to Starscream’s peace of mind and couldn’t help to shiver at all the dismal possibilities that words could mean. They had had little time to destroy their projects and weapons when running away and he perfectly knew how skilled Jazz and his brother were when it came to spy and collect the impossible.

“Well, that mean is time to go, my dear.” Said to the seeker, giving him a last glance, a last caress. “Ratchet, I leave it to you, do what you must. I want him ready and waiting in my quarters once I’m done with the twins.”

“Leave it to me, boss.” The medic answered with a small bow.

And as soon as Optimus left, Starscream knew why Ratchet was so truly feared.

“Let’s practice some medicine, **shall we**?”

\---

“Answer...please, please answer… Skywarp? Look at me…”

“Ugh….” Skywarp did his best to online his optics again, so scared that tried to get away, but he didn’t feel his legs. One hand was completely bet in an impossible angle, his hud filled with alarms, making it useless. He couldn’t move at all. Shutdown imminent. “..p..please..please…stop...” he said automatically, as he had repeated those words thousand times, unable to recognize the medic that tried to keep him alive.

“Keep yourself awake, I’m not hurting you okay?... Oh Primus.. what they have done…” The voice was scared too, his servos where fast and precise. He repaired everything he could and disabled the pain sensors of those parts he couldn’t. At least he wasn't going to suffer so much like that. “Thundercracker, get closer, I need light...can you move?”

“Yes...They have to be more careful with me s… since...” The words died on his glossa. hugging Warp tighter.

He hated so much to have been sparked so easily...But at least he wasn’t treated like his younger timid brother had been since his last visit to the med bay, revealing he had reabsorbed the tiny newsparks yet again.

“...oh my… Warp please…” He leaned more, frame trembling, shattered wings hanging low. Luckily, his shiny paint job was still bright enough to let the medic work fine. “Please, don’t let him die, doc, please…”

“I won’t, but stay quiet…” De doctor in-vented trying to calm himself and lend some of that to the poor souls hanging on his hands. “If they found I’ll been helping you, they’re gonna kill me and if that happens, you, all of you…” He said referring to Megatron and Starscream too. “You’ll be all dead.”

“Then why are you helping us if that’s so dangerous for you? I...I just don’t understand… No that I’m not grateful…! I..It’s just….” Thundercracker stuttered.

“Because all of this is just wrong, that’s why, and I already had enough of Optimus insanity…” The medic finished fixing the most damaged seeker and feed him a cube of energon slowly. “...Plus... I have to return a favor to an old friend of mine…” He stood, and lend Thunders another cube of energon. “Take care of him, my time is over.”

“Thank you, doc...I will…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to make a one shot... but plot bunnies keep jumping and jumping and... Now I don't know how long this story will be.  
> I'm super slow writing in English, tho, I'm sorry...  
> Hope you like it so far anyway -kudos to you-


	4. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decepticons won't let this continue without fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunnies be damned!

The meeting had been going for a while, and Shockwave had been patiently listening to what the younger bots had to say as they described the plan they have made to rescue their leader and the elite seeker trine.

 It wasn’t as he didn’t want to save them, of course, but the problem lied on who was going to take care of the wounded if they leave the place unprotected: most of the Constructicons were still recovering; the other seekers remained grounded, afraid of being captured. Knockout had his hands full repairing mechs with Hook... The Combaticons had lost one of their partners so Bruticus couldn’t be formed anymore. Many others were just unfit to fight…

 Leaving the base with less than minimum personal to defend themselves and the othes was simply… unwise.

 But the both mechs presenting the schemes in front of him had reasons, good reasons to trying to convince him and do something as crazy as a rescue mission in the very enemy’s hands.

 He gave them the benefit of doubt. Megatron had been his friend for a long time and didn't wanted to lose him so easily in hands of that crazy bot and his even more insane partner Ratchet. Shockwave would never forget the day he was captured by the damned mech and he had changed his arm and face forever… It was a daily reminder of how cruel and sparkless the Autobots could be and why they had to be stopped. Knowing that the four of his friends had been there for more than three days made his spark clench and sink on its case.

 And now that he was reading the data pads provided by Tarn, explaining the plans Optimus had intended for his prisoners, the pain and remorse only increased.

 Sometimes the ways of life weren't so simple.

 Doesn’t matter how he looked at it… it was a tough choice.

 “Shockwave, let us go. You know were the only ones who can save them.” Said calmly but decided the first mech towering over the others. His hands clenched, his expression grimm.

 The presentation had finished and both looked at him waiting for an answer.

 “I know” Shockwave answered calmly, assessing the situation again… The only two mech powerful enough to protect what remained of their cause for the time being where asking to go in an almost suicidal mission and save the prisoners inside the forsaken Autobot base.

“My friend contacted me, what Optimus is doing is worse than being tortured, as you can see on the data provided by him, Shockwave. You saw the pictures! You have to let us go! We are the ones supposed to bring peace and justice to this world!” said the other tank, agreeing with his taller colleague. “Skywarp and Thundercracker won’t last much if this continue… Please, reconsider our options… We can do it, my team can, you know it! And if you authorize Overlord to go with me our chances will nothing but increase.”

“We just can’t leave Megatron and the seeker trine die in such a cruel way… They’re less than animals in their hands…” Overlord voice raised, again, stronger, anxious. “They are killing them!”

 “He knows, Overlord… But  remember you already got me out there, therefore it’s not impossible.” A calm but strong voice said, taking the lead. The slender mech looked at Shockwave seriously. “They forced me to do horribles things for them, I can imagine the panic and stress, the suffering they're enduring now, Shockwave… And as a mnemosurgeon I can sure you they won’t last long if you don’t get them out quickly. With each vorn past, the trauma increase and root in their processors. Nor even myself will be able to help and fix their processors if it's too late.”

 “What Trepan says is true, none of us can remove a traumatic event well rooted in the processor without making some collateral damage.” Overlord ex vented and sat again besides his smaller partner trying to remain composed.

 “And we need Megatron and Starscream to lead!!! We don't even know how half of the machines Starscream had ever invented works!!!” Loud as always, Soundwave said pointing at the arms stored in some forgotten corner. “We don’t stand a chance without his creations working!!! We have to do something!!! Shockwave you have to!!!”

 Shockwave stood calmly and looked the screen where Tarn’s scheme was displayed. It was a good executed plan, most of the problems were assessed correctly, but the prospects were still low: statistically, they only had about a 23% chance of surviving, which certainly increased with Overlord watching their backs. Sadly for them, the triple changer was huge and therefore difficult to hide and it decreased the scenarios where stealth was needed. A frontal attack was absolutely out of discussion. Even if what Tarn said was right, even if this ‘friend’ of his was to help them from the inside and take their friends out of there, the chances only raised to 35%...  

 It seemed a diversion and infiltration plan was their only choice left to go.

 “We know what we are doing, Shockwave… Megatron trained us well, you trained us well…” Tarn voice was soothing, very convincing. Shockwave knew he was trying hard not to use his power to influence his decision, and hid his emotions, yet the eagerness of recovering Megatron was noticeable. No one in the room could hide it.

 “All right.” he finally agreed. Smiles showed in everyone’s faces as he talked. “But if we are doing this, Tarn, you’ll have to disclose the name of your spy. I can’t trust in someone who I don’t even know despite how much time you have know him. Plus, we have to work together in perfect synchrony for this to succeed, and that means a constant contact with him.”

 The smaller tank looked at him and swallowed nervously, as he had not thought about this being an inconvenience. Everyone knew he had a ‘friend’ between the autobots, and no one ever dared to ask who. It was dangerous for the two of them and now… Just… He had promised to keep his ‘spy’ name secret for security measures, and he knew no many would understand why he remained with that bunch of sadic murderers instead of joining the Decepticons’ cause for good.

 He wished they knew how many of their friends were still alive only because of his intervention…

 “I don’t know if… if that’s possible, sir.” Tarn said, looking to the side, hands fidgeting on his lap.

 “What are you saying?! Tarn! He has just authorized our plan! You can’t go back now just because you don’t want to say your friend’s name!” Overlord couldn’t believe him, and it showed on his face. Trepan put a hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

 “We understand your business with him had been beneficial for a long time for us, Tarn, and I also understand you want to ensure his safety but we are talking about something very serious. When Overlord brought me here he was afraid too, believe me… I thought Megatron was going to kill me as an example for the others or lock me on a forgotten cell...” Trepan stood, walked towards him and looked at his optics, sympathetic. “ It’s okay to feel like this, but we must bring your leader back if we want to end this war and bring peace and justice, just as he taught you to…”

 Shockwave just looked the scene in silence, hands behind his back, thoughtful.

 He had never liked the idea of leading exactly because of this kind of situations. Tarn was strong, but his feelings had always been a problem when it came to take important decisions. However, Shockwave didn't wanted to force everyone to do what he wanted, and he was aware not all mech were as strong willed as others. His goal was to recover Cybertron’s original shine and make it a better place for everyone to enjoy, despite their differences. A place where all were accepted just as they were… , and that meant he had to let others think for themselves too.

 Sadly, no one’s dreams would became true if they didn't recover their leaders first. He needed Megatron’s leadership and command skills as he needed Starscream’s inventions and master plans and the seekers outliers abilities too.

 They needed the leading team together again to defeat the Autobots, and soldiers apt to carry out the missions they designed.

 They needed _everyone_.

 “I...” Tarn in-vented slowly and raised his optics again, clenching his fist. It took him a while, but finally gave up. “Promise he’ll be okay... If you do, I’ll tell you everything. Just... I need to know he will be safe.”

 “I give you my word, Tarn. We won’t hurt your friend, nor expose him in any way it could endanger him.” Shockwave answered soothing, like a father would, spectantly.

 Tarn looked at him, shocking his helm side to side, defeated.

 “Pharma… His name is Pharma…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaaah! It's so weird to write the characters in this universe!!!  
> I hope you like them, really, I do -sweats nervously-


	5. Hate me, babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes according to the plan.

They had found it. The glitched bastards had actually found it and he couldn't be happier.

Sat on the war room, imposing in his throne, Prime smiled cruelly under his mask when the twins reported they had finally found in the destroyed Decepticon base the plans of the machine able to easily refine edible energon from organic waste or non edible oils, which meant they could also refine the energon of their fallen enemies into edible energon once again and double their current stock in half the time it took before. In other times it would be an breakthrough discovery that could have saved millions from famines... but now it was just another tactical advantage for the feared world conquerors; another step into exploring and expanding to new galaxies where they would have starved to death otherwise. Travel further, faster, invade and kill in the name of their only true empire.

However, not everything had been perfect. Ricochet informed that the original machine had been destroyed in the clash between the two factions and the subsequent self-destruction of the decepticon base when they had managed to run away. What the twins had recovered was just a bunch theoretical of information, data, and some still functional parts of it. It would take a while to build a new one unless… Unless Prime convinced its designer to have it built for them. What a coincidence Starscream was the one! Suely he wouldn't mind to assess them anyway, no if he was to live with him until his new army was forged and if he didn't want their offsprings to starve to death.

Pleased with the achievement, he dismissed his soldiers from the war room, smiling under his battle mask. Everything was going according to the plan, and even beyond. Now it was his turn to keep it going, and that heir wasn’t going made itself.

Ratchet had had plenty of time to make sure Starscream was ready for him.

It wasn’t like the poor thing could escape from Ratchet anyway. 

No one did, really, and he was laughing at the thought when his path crossed Ratchet’s in the corridor that led to his habsuite, noticing how he wore clear claw scratches and wounds everywhere, with seeker talons perfectly and deeply recorded in his frame. It seemed that decepticons weren’t so easily scared as he believed, and clearly Starscream had battled for his freedom quite hard against him.

For some reason, Ratchet still looked satisfied and even excited instead of in pain as he greeted his Prime. 

“Old friend, I hope my little seeker wasn’t too hard to work with?” Prime ventured while looking at Ratchet questiongly. “You look like you had and survived a fight against a CryptoLion.”

“Arpynet, I would say!” The medic laughed. “I noticed he's way more scared of you than me or other mechs than you, tho. And also he's clearly more defensive and smart, more than his trinemates at least, but nothing I couldn't handle after a few minutes.

“ I can imagine, after all you worked with Shockwave some years ago… Anyway, is there anything you discovered that is worth to mention? Would be Starscream a suitable carrier of my heir?.

“Yeah, he’s in perfect condition for breeding. He still has his original gestational tank, well-maintained, and good sized by the way; durable yet light metal protoform, and a sensitive but not too used cute little valve. You’ll enjoy yourself, I’m sure.” He winked at him. 

“I can tell. I’ve waited a long time for this” Prime crossed his arms over his chest. “Anything else?”

“Oh yeah… and there’s a little… a little something I have to tell you. I modified his frame a bit…” He shrugged. “When I saw his talons I had to. His servos… well, apart from being perfect kill weapons, they were proved to be excellent and precise with machinery and locks when he tried to escape, so I, hope you don’t mind I removed them and replaced mine, that were just too obsolete.” He showed his new servos to Prime, who only chuckled amused by Ratchet’s excitement. “I’m sure I’ll be even more efficient now, Prime! Just imagine all the mods and machines I’ll be able to do!” 

“Oh, I have no problem with that. He won’t have any use for them and it would be a waste to let him keep them when you can give both a better use.” Tho it was a bit of a setback for the machine he intended to built, but he tossed those thoughts aside. This was not the time, he would let the Prime of the future deal with it. “And what about his armor?”

“I removed the heavy-duty armor and some mods he had, unable some others, deactivated his turbines, as you wished, and replaced his servos with something less… problematic.”

“Oh? And what did you replaced them with...?”

****

Claws. His servos were _claws_ …

Starscream looked at the things horrified, unable to open them without feeling like was being struck with a lightning. Ratchet had done it when he had finally cornered him in the outside corridor after a failed escape attempt, without deactivating any pain sensors, or using any other tool apart from his sharp surgical blades while smiling widely -wickedly-, like everything was just a mere game for him. And then he had weld in their place these sickening stuff to replace his servos, as he was a drone that needed repairing instead of someone in need of medical attention… 

Ratchet couldn’t had made his point clearer that day. For the autobots he was only a _thing_ , not a mech anymore, and no one would treat him like that. It was depressing.

And it had hurt so much...

The pain did nothing help his mood. Alone, chained to the berth which belong to who was to be his personal nightmare for who know how long, Starscream sobbed pathetically and curled into a ball, his optics lost in the depths of nothing, hearing the machines Prime kept on his habsuite beeping as they processed data relentlessly… Wishing to be deactivated...

But no. And the slow heavy steps that approximated to the room were the harsh reminder that it was only to become even worse.

“Sweetspark, I’m home.” Optimus voice made the seeker raise his head and try to shrink himself further, bringing his frame plates closer to his protoform. 

The tone and the phrase was just a cynical mockery, a show of how lovers speak to each other. 

“Oh… Look at you… What a beautiful gift you are.” his steps grew closer and closer until Starscream felt one of Prime hands caressing one of his trembling wings. Starscream’s optics dimmed, trying to look anywhere away from this. “Have you waited too long?”

“What do you want? This… you gain nothing from this...” Star almost whispered the words. His mouth plates ached from the cuts the very same mech had made earlier, while caressing his helm and petting him like a tamed turbocat.

“Easy, easy, my little bird. Don't be so defensive and sad, I wanted for us to have a good relaxing time, you know? Only the two of us. I even brought some high-grade to you!” Prime stood slowly as he took a old high grade energon bottle from his subspace and went to his desk pour some into a cube. 

“Whe...where are my brothers?” He tried again, rising his sweet voice a little higher. Optimus stopped and hit the bottle on the surface, making Star’s wings flinch.

“Be quiet, Starscream, I didn’t allow you to speak. Now, come.” He sat on his broad black painted chair and extended his servo towards the seeker. 

“A...are they alright…?” Starscream didn’t stop tho, trying to know at least if his beloved ones where alright. The thought of having them killed made his spark ache in worry. “Wh..where are they? Where… Where is Megatr---?”

“I SAID SILENCE!!!” Starscream jumped on his place, wings hanging low, trembling at the sudden surge of anger. “And. Come. To. ME. NOW!” 

The seeker flinched but didn’t move. He was terrified of him, and his newly hand welds still ached and bleed fresh energon, staining the handcuff he wore. The claws where uncomfortable and hurt when he moved them, and the fact he felt utterly exposed wearing only his under-armor in front of his kidnapper didn’t help him with his rising anxiety. His body just didn't answer him! His joints were freezed by fear. His optics big and bright alerted Optimus of this and tried again.

“Oh, my Star, don’t be afraid. It’s just that I don’t like to repeat myself. I’m sorry okay?” Prime said, while patting his tight. His optics burning, certainly not amused of being asked anything. His voice came out low and menacing. “Just be a good seeker and _come…_ ” 

Starscream gasped in alert at his warning, and did his best to stand up and drag his trembling pedes through the floor, one step at time, till he presented himself in front of Optimus, who wasted no time in bring his black servos through Starscream’s sides, lowing them slowly until he reached his bottom and drag him in between his spread tights.

“Yes, that's a good boy… It wasn’t so difficult, was it? From now on you’ll always come to me when I say, alright? We don’t want to waste your brother’s efforts for our cause just for you being stubborn. Unless, of course, you want to join them in pieces…”He looked at him a the optic, warning lingering on his statement. 

Starscream gulp hard and bit his glossa internally, doing his best to not try and run away when the touches became more intimate, exploring his joint seams and some exposed sensitive wires, more reachable now that his heavy armor was removed. 

Prime’s caresses were soft and slow, very different from the harsh ones he had received earlier, but they were just... off, and he couldn’t bring himself to relax in his embrace, feeling how his plates were starting to ache from forcing them to stay so close and keep Prime touches away.

At the end he only nodded, defeated.

“Perfect. You see? You only have to behave and everything will be alright.” Optimus caressed Star's white cheek as his other hand was comfortably placed on his lower back. “Plus, you probably don't even know if you really like me unless you _try._ ” And he forced Starscream to sit in one of his thighs, as he drunk some of his high-grade and kissed the other, parting his lips roughly to make him drink some too, what only ended in Star coughing pathetically as he tried to put some distance between them and grasp some air. He tried to use his claw him to defend himself somehow and making Prime stop, but only ended damaging his fresh welds, crying out in pain.

“Hahaha! What a shame…” Prime said as he looked at him enjoying the moment. “You can't attack me with those any longer, can you?” He mocked and took Star’s face sides with one of his black servos forced Star into another kiss pressing him so close that he couldn’t escape his ministrations nor the liquid he forced on him.

Ah… He couldn’t stop thinking how much he loved devouring the poor seeker soft lip plates, and how his dreams finally coming true with each second he explored the smaller bot’s lithe frame: that heavenly thin waist, that curvy gorgeous back, and his aerodynamic shapes, they were just as he had always imagined. This was going to be perfect and it didn’t mattered how much the other struggled and sobbed, it was just a matter of time that those pure blue optics learnt to love him at last.

“You’ll learn, my love...” Prime’s crimson optics devoured him as his black servo took Starscream by the neck and strangled the seeker sensitive neck cables painfully slow. “And you'll do as I command...” He pressed harder, smiling wide. “Because it doesn't matter if you hate me, babe… You. are. **MINE.”**


	6. Morning Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream doesn't know if he hates more Optimus or himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for non-con, violence, and self destructive thoughts.

“...LET ME GO!!! ” Starscream managed to get away, coughing hard as his neck cables had been damaged a bit by the brute force his kidnapper had used. He wanted to run as far as he could but the chain connected to his handcuff prevented him from going anywhere else. “Listen to you spark, this is wrong! I--I know you still have one… please...p..please...!”

But Optimus said nothing, as he smiled, just limiting himself to observe the seeker as he drunk some high grade, savouring it slowly. 

It was amusing how cheerful his seeker was. It meant he had a good spark if he managed to keep himself functioning even after all the injuries, and he loved that spirit. Why he tried so hard to convince him of not interfacing? It was illogical. With a body like his, their heir would be surely an strong flyer soldier. There was nothing wrong in wanting to better their species!

“No, Starscream, I gain more than you’ll had ever imagined. You are the one who doesn't understand how far I’m looking into our future.” He finally spoke as he raised and placed his arms behind his back. “You are the one innocent enough to believe there is another way to reach peace but fight for what is ours… And I’m going to teach you exactly why are you the ones condemned as we stand victorious!”

Starscream flinched and tried to move and escape as Optimus closed the distance between them. However, what could he do? Where could he hide or find something use as weapon and defend himself with such ridicule claws and his currently fragile frame? The silence was maddening. He could have swear he could hear his own spark beats and ventilation system overworking as he had Optimus towering over his him step by step until he was so close that Starscream could smell the high grade, oil and dry energon in Optimus frame. 

The seeker hated himself for feeling so weak in front of him, trembling like a youngling, with his eyes filled with lubricant, while Optimus examined his faceplate and licked the wounds on his lips and then his neck cables, nibbling slowly, and put his hands in the smallest part of Star’s back, pressing him to his chest while placing his broad thigh between the seeker’s, rubbing the exposed primary chastity plate that covered Starscream's valve. 

The seeker squirmed at the sensation and struggled, trying his best to keep himself quiet, biting his glossa hard so at least Optimus didn’t have the pleasure of hearing the voice he had only let out in his intimacy. However, his fighting was soon quelled with a hard blow on his side plates that made him cry out in pain and fall to the ground when Optimus found He was trying to push him away and close his legs. It had been an automatic response to his harsh ministrations.

“Didn’t I told you to behave?!” He sighed. "You disappoint me. You were doing so well..." Starscream had a hard time trying to look at him again, but Optimus didn’t soft his attitude this time and then kicked one of Starscream thick thighs to make his point clear. “Now open your fragging legs and expose yourself to me.” Optimus kneeled and grabbed Starscream firmly by the handcuffs, and then moved his arms over his head hitting the wall harder than needed, but making his point clear: if he didn’t comply, he was going to suffer.

His internals hurt, the blow Starscream had received proved been too hard and without the protection of his armor, he knew for sure there was something wrong inside. His HUD showed alerts in his right side plates and internal damage in his energon processing tank. At the end, he knew that the more he fought, the more he was going to be hurt, so... defeated, Star limited himself to nod and opened his legs slowly, hiccuping when he removed his chastity plate, leaving nothing to cover his valve anymore from the predatory eyes that observed him. 

In no time, the truck moved his servos to make starscream turn around with his aft in the air, as he possisionated himself behind. Optimus felt his spike pulsing hard at the sight, with his dreamed bot submitted like this, presented to him and only him! And pressurized it in no time, sliding it between the plush soft valve lips of Starscream’s quivering valve. 

Starscream had hit his helm when turning around and struggled to maintain himself steady when he felt the hard hot spike playing between his delicate equipment, unable to see it but already feeling it was way too big to take without a proper preparation. Yet, all indicated Optimus didn’t gave a frag about it when he felt the wide tip pushing his outer caliper ring so he rushed to initiate an emergency lubrication cycle trying to avoid some of the damage to come...

Optimus took himself in servo and pushed a bit to test Starscream’s valve entrance that was certainly not used to a size like his. After a second and a third try, he pushed hard to get in, despite the resistance he encountered, and Star screamed and pledged for mercy, clawing the ground, trying to get away from him, but Optimus took his waist firmly so he couldn't go anywhere. Ratched had said he wasn’t too used or perhaps Megatron was just not well endowed as everyone said, but it was a matter of time he got used to his spike, and this was a good start to make him know who was going to be the mech he had to please from today on.

Starscream could feel the thick shaft going all the way in and out stretching his valve impossibly wide, with each sensor aching in a terrible mix between pain and shame as Optimus used him merely as a cheap pleasure dron. Each thrust seemed like hell, and he screamed and panted and pledged to slow the fast and hard peace Optimus seemed to like. 

His laughter was horrible…. Starscream wished he could kill himself right there rather than keep hearing his deep voice echoing in the walls as he took him and slapped his aft, praising him like he was just animal stock. Then, Optimus got out and took him by one arm and sat over the berth and then starscream over him, entering again on the mistreated bleeding valve, letting the gravity make his work easier as he made the seeker bounce on his lap.

“Beautiful! You are so beautiful… hahahah! Look at you, dancing like a real Star!” He took Star’s helm and angled it back so he could capture his lips, muffling his screams with forced kisses, as he tried to explore the seeker’s mouth with his intruding glossa. He could still savour the energon and highrade mixed on it. “I always knew you were build for this… Perfect for me.”

Starscream tried his best to stop his cries and voice every time he felt the burning pain on his valve or the cuts that were opened again on his lips burning. His useless claws fought the black servo exploring and grabbing all they could, as the interface smell mixed with energon filled the room which temperature did nothing but increase because of their roaring engines.

His processor, running at max, planning somehow to survive, suddenly stopped in a detail he had tried to avoid until then: the picture of his dear brothers who he already knew were sparked being in the very same situation, surrounded by unknown mechs as they were forced into interfacing with them, being laughed at and humiliated as they were nothing but paybots or worse with the only objective of having them sparked to multiply autobot’s numbers. 

It was sickening. He felt sparkbroken just at the thought of it. He couldn't just bear the picture on his processor… He wished he could have saved them from these monsters. It was his fault… he should had done more… he should had convinced Megatron of holding their troops in the base a little longer… keep working on the refinery machine… 

Yes. It was all his fault, and now he was paying the price.

His thoughts were interrupted by an strike of pain when Optimus grabbed his face by the sides with one servo and forced him to look them in a mirror he had installed in front of the berth, just to see himself stained and profaned by his worst enemy, dancing between the claws of this brute beast. In between his thighs, the energon mixed with Optimus’ pre-transfluid, fell and made a puddle in the berth. Starscream cried and tried to hide himself from his very own reflection behind his claws. To see his legs so wide apart and his valve so full, filthy with the fluids of the bot he hated the most leaking from it, made his tanks sick and want to puke. 

How was he been able to show himself again to his beloved leader? After being stained like this by his own sworn nemesis?

He wanted to be deactivated so hard...

Optimus stopped a moment and kissed the side of his seeker’s helm, whispering the words for only him to listen, as he was telling Starscream a secret. 

“Me beautiful Starscream… Today I’m going to fill you again… and again... until you can’t feel nothing but ME inside you…” Optimus’ daunting damned voice said as he manhandled the seeker and left him over the berth on his back, facing him again, nowhere to go. “...and you’ll learn, and you’ll understand that this is how it always had to be… With you at my side, being my queen…”

No.

He was wrong. Everything was wrong… 

Prime, tho, didn’t waste time and entered him once again and keep pursuing his pleasure, angling Starscream in a way he finally was able to slide all his spike inside him. He was enjoying himself dearly between the dampness of the other's plush sore valve that meet his spike so sweetly thigh and obscenely open each time he hit the top sensors that send him an electric charge over his spike. He smile widened knowing he had made the right choice waiting for him to make his heir! Just looking at the seeker panting and screaming, his beautiful arched frame, and his face smeared with energon… 

Ah. 

His sparkling was going to be the perfect conquering mech he had always dreamed of! It was such and exciting future! And then an sudden thought crossed his processor: why only stopping in one? They would have all the time in the world after all! He could make sure Starscream would carry as many heirs he wanted to conquer not only this but all the galaxies he had rightfully deserved! 

“ Yes…. everything… give everything to me… My morning Star…” Optimus rammed Starscream’s valve with energy as he felt the charge increasing, getting closer to Starscream’s broken cockpit, licking the joints in between, as his servos were fixed on each side of Star’s waist, moving him as a pleasure toy again and again.

Starscream, on his side, started feeling how his systems started to shut down when the energon leaked became too much to keep functioning normally, as his abused frame trembled and screamed brokenly when the thrusts finally hit his poor ceiling node and opened his now loose calipers, damaged by the punishing shaft that kept going inside him. Two hard thrust more and he discovered the room filled with the light of a cursed matrix exposed to him, calling his poor exhausted and overworked spark to be revealed as it was the hypnotic sing of a Rust Sea Siren* forcing his chest-plates open wide when the other called, filling his frame with a sudden rush of unwanted energy as Optimus fussed himself with his spark.

The Prime roared in ecstasy when he felt the life force of Starscream in his own, bonding by force the future he wanted alongside him, piercing into his gestational tank and staining the innermost sacred places of the battered seeker with his transfluid, as the mod he got for this moment knotted their frames in only one.

The abused seeker's frame finally gave up, too overwhelmed by the events experienced to notice what had really happened in the end, falling completely limp when his systems failed one by one in an emergency shut down.

_"Everyone.... I'm sorry...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___  
> *In spanish “mermaid” is translated as “Sirena” so… I kinda played a bit with that.


	7. Decepticon Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags!

He had to be careful, Pharma reminded himself as he walked inside Megatron’s room. 

He knew the only reason the Decepticon leader hadn’t been smelted till death was because he was the only way to keep Starscream in line, blackmailing him with Megatron’s life

However, it didn’t meant he was untouchable. 

Pharma had heard his ‘teammates’ about what they’ve done and how much had everyone enjoyed making the ‘oh so noble hero’ bend to his knees as they tortured him dearly, testing how much could he stand without deactivate him. They made some bids in how much did it take to made him scream or fell unconscious with the most creative yet awful methods Pharma had ever heard them talk about. They had even invented some new, as far he was aware, and that couldn’t mean any good coming from those crazy mechs.

When he closed the sliding door, he could feel how his spark jump a beat at the state of Megatron’s frame: Half-smelted arm, missing his legs from knee downwards, optics removed, clear electrocution marks and covered in a bath of mixed fluids he wasn’t sure he wanted to analyze… 

As medic he had witnessed a lot in different fields, but this? This was a whole different level, and it broke his spark to know that the worst of the Autobots had always shown behind closed doors, when everyone had the time to let their processors wander which punishment was the most fitting, entertaining and creative. After all, who would come and say anything to them? If their Grateful Leader, was the worst of the bunch? 

The medic clenched his hands and bared his denta at the thought. It was such a pity all these young mechs used his processors only when it came to make others suffer… That’s why he wanted to help, help and save the ones who were still too young or had doubts about the ‘Magnificent' autobot cause before they walked beyond the point of no return and became the corrupted sparkless monsters he had to live with every day. 

Someone had to end this war, and for primus, he was to make everything in his servos to do so, even if that meant being a Decepticon’s spy.

Megatron lift his head lightly when he heard the steps and the soft rumbling of Pharma’s engine as que went closer. These steps, light and careful were different to his torturers' and this visitor didn’t talk, so it was obvious he was someone new. Also, he didn’t hear the lights being turned on.

“I know you are there. Who are you? I’ve haven’t heard you before…” Megatron's voice wore static in each word, unable to talk properly because of the damage others had inflicted on his intake and voice box “If you have come to enjoy whatever twisted madness you find amusing, do it quickly, I’m tired.”

“I’m not here to inflict you any pain, Megatron.” Pharma answered quickly as he kneeled in front of him, illuminating him with his frame's lights. “I came here to help. Tarn sends me…”

“Yes… of course…” The words came out more harsh than Megatron had expected. His systems were about to reboot again. 

“He said you won’t believe me too.” Parma sighed and rolled his optics. He continued anyway, Optimus was to be out the base only for a couple hours. He had to be efficient and quick. “I have proofs if you want them but listen, I don’t have much time and neither have you or your mechs. If you want to live, I need to repair your frame, okay? At least soothe the pain and stop the bleeding… I know it’s difficult… but please believe me. I’m not here to hurt you.” 

The medic touched carefully Megatron’s frame. He flinched from the touch, but even if he wanted to get away, he couldn't do anything really, the damage was too extensive.

Pharma's spark felt bad for him, but at the same time admired his strength and spirit greatly. He didn't want to make his patient to feel uneasy, so his tools moved fast and skilled as he removed the useless broken plates and healed the metal behind, sealing dripping energon lines and disabled pain sensors. The hard part was trying to be subtle so no one could tell he had been there. It was somehow a relief to know Ratchet and First Aid didn’t really cared for the prisoners’ well being unless Prime told them otherwise.

“You waste your time…” Answered the warlord tiredly, flinching and clenching his denta for the repairs being done. It hurt badly, His frame started to feel numb, but at least the pain was way more bearable as the time past. Pharma was extremely talented. “If you truly want to help… you should save my seekers… Please don’t let this nonsense continue, they're not cyber-animals...” He wanted to believe this doctor, to hope his soldiers were trying to get them out, but it was difficult to think in anything but the burst of pain pouring over his frame and the dismal fate of his seekers... Of Starscream…

Megatron’s spark sunk just thinking about him and what a terrible excuse of a mate was himself for letting his love endure such agonizing torments in this forsaken place.

“I’m aware, I truly am… I’ve repaired them too. I want to take them out and stop this stupid Optimus’ plan as much as you do but we need to wait just a little longer. I can’t do it on my own…” he placed some damaged-looking frames over the ones he healed to hide his work there and then stopped, giving Megatron a reassurance pat on his remaining shoulder plate. “However, Tarn and I managed to convince Shockwave to make a plan to save all of you! If only you let me show you…" Pharma took out a medical wire to transfer the information but Megatron stopped him with what used to be his servo as soon as he heard the transformation sound.

“No. You don’t understand… They need to continue without me. I’m just another mech, but the elite trine…” his voicebox resetted. It hurt him to say it aloud, but tried his best to remain calm. “They’re the last ones of their species, they’re different to Thrust and his trine or Skyquake and Dreadwing… I promised I was going to protect them the day Vos was destroyed… Also, Starscream is a genius, he's the only one who can make the equipment and plans we need to win this… Soundwave and Shockwave will listen to him even if I'm deactivated. You must make sure to take him out of here. All of them, please…"

“You can protect them yourself if you remain alive too! AlI ask is for you to endure it a little longer, just give us another day!” Pharma understood perfectly, truly, but the probabilities weren't at their side, to be honest. Mistakes were not an option.

“You don’t understand! What if they don’t have another day? Ratchet's puppet, Drift is it? He already said earlier they're going to kill Skywarp for not being useful! You can’t tell if they’re gonna be alrig---” He raised his voice, but Pharma covered his mouth quickly before someone heard them.

“Don’t. Lower your voice. I... understand, Megatron, more than you believe….” He released Megatron’s lip plates and remained silent a minute as he touched his wings with one servo. One of the last of their species, uh? “But we need to be cautious. You said yourself once that it was better to think carefully than strike blindly, don’t you?” He smiled. “That justice couldn’t be rushed.”

Megatron held his head low and smiled tiredly as the doctor reminded his own words. He noticed in no time it was Tarn who had talked this autobot about it. Who else could still thought justice really existed outhere? Pharma was correct, tho. He had used those very same words many times in the past to inspire his own mechs when everything seemed lost. However, there was a detail no one really know about his mate, and that was the reason why he feared so much what could happen to him. His spark hurt.

“I hope you’re right, Doctor…" Megatron let his medical port exposed so that Pharma could connect through it and send their escape plan information. "After all, Prime won't last long before he realizes his army will never be conceived with Starscream…" 

Pharma connected to him and sent the data quickly and disconnected. Megatron immediately closed the port.

"What? What are you talking about?" Said the doctor, concerned. "Are you telling me that Starscream can't…"

"Get sparked? Yes." The Warlord finished, tiredly. "He had his frame modified too heavily for the sake of Decepticons' cause."

"But the information…! Ratchet said that he was in perfect condition!" Pharma rushed to transform an screen on his arm and started looking through Starscream's medical records he had stolen from the medbay some days ago. The frame was perfect indeed but his spark readings… he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before!

"His frame, perhaps, but his spark has reached his limits." He raised his head as he was looking at Pharma's optics, voice cracking. " In the past we almost... doctor, it was an accident, we didn't know till then. Everything ended in disaster and sorrows. If he is sparked, his spark won't be able to make it, doctor." And Pharma had never seen such a sad expression in anyone's face. "I don't want him to experience that excruciating feeling again."

Pharma listened carefully and transformed his arm back at normal. His spark sunk as the white mech finished his words in what only could had been a whisper. Then he finally answered.

"I understand." Pharma clenched his servos into fists, determined. "I'll call Tarn. I'll tell him we have to get hurry and finish this as soon as possible!"

"Thank you, doctor." Megatron smiled faintly as he heard the rushing steps of Pharma's feet leaving the place and the door closing.

Alone again he tried to grab himself to that flick of hope as his systems fall into recharge.

 

Such a shame Pharma didn't notice the mech behind him.


	8. Self-hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---WARNINGS----  
> Mentioned lost sparkling and self-hatred.

Starscream’s systems onlined slowly unaware of the hour since his chrono had been damaged before being captured. His optics burned behind and felt a knot forming behind his vocalizer as he raised slowly and struggled to understand what had happened, only to loathe himself at the sight of his frame and code piece covered in dents and black and purple paint transfers. 

After a quick scan, Starscream noticed some of his injuries had been repaired. Someone had helped him while he was out, just barely enough to keep functioning, tho. His servos were still the horrendous monstrosities he remembered and his cockpit was completely removed only leaving the thin inner spark chambers covering his overworked spark.

No. It hadn’t been just another nightmare.

He slowly remembered the pain, the caresses, the kisses, the awful words and deep voice of his personal torturer playing with him like a toy. His spark sunk at the thought of last night and Optimus, who had tried to spark him too as he had been trying with his brothers. A heir, that’s what he'd said.

How innocent of him to think he was going to be treated differently! Starscream thought bitter-sweetly, blaming himself and his foolish hopes for letting all this happen. What was he expecting? Pity? Mercy from the mech who burned down the academy? and Vos? The very same who killed his family and beloved ones? Because it was simply stupid to think so, even more when Optimus made so clear how desperate he was.

A sharp pain crossed his spark. He still felt the harsh hands manhandling and the voice humiliating him while profaning his body without mercy. All the situation made all the memories almost forgotten emerge again, the picture of the tiny spark once he created and reabsorbed flowed like a tidal wave that overwhelmed him with remorse, pain and sorrow. Megatron and him had been so happy with the prospects of becoming a family...! And then he disappointed everyone when a heatwave woke him in agony one night, knowing immediately that the little one was gone. He never merged his spark again… until now, and he felt like crap knowing he had betrayed his mate and his beloved brothers with someone else...

In fear, Starscream stood slowly and tried to walk towards the mirror with uneasy pace. He looked like scrap and still could feel the disgusting fluids moving inside his gestational tank with every step. However, he tried his best to hold back his sickness and send the command to open his spark chamber and see whether Optimus had been successful or not, praying the gods he won’t be sparked.

Yet there it was… the tiny speck of another life orbiting his own…

The seeker fell on his knees and from the very deep of his being let out a scream he didn’t knew he was holding. His arms trembled as he closed his spark chamber and weep aloud knowing the fate of that little sparkling. And everything was going to be his fault, for being dysfunctional, useless. The tiny spark just won’t last enough to reach its developing frame, Star’s spark couldn’t keep both functioning with so many extra mods to run. The bitlet’s spark was destined to be reabsorbed in his own spark again, and he was going to be the only one to blame.

Starscream lied in the ground, with his claws crossed over his chest as his processor again and again tortured him, making him feel even more miserable in it’s already deplorable state.

When Optimus became aware of this, everyone would be damned.

_There was no salvation…_

\---

When Optimus returned, he found his seeker on the floor, trembling and covering his chest plates, deep in recharge. The truck observed him with curiosity and walked towards Starscream until he was able to reach him. Optimus was delighted to know his seeker was carrying and the meeting he had been in presented to had been way too long. He wanted some fun to cheer him up, but there was none if Starscream was recharging. Before the second part of his plan began, he wanted to make sure his son had enough food for the day.

With one hand, Optimus touched Starscream’s back and moved him lightly to see if he was awake. When he saw no reactions, he grabbed Starscream by the armpits, dragged him to his private bathroom and let the cold solvent fall over the poor seeker, who woke up startled and clumsy, coughing. Optimus chuckled.

“Awake now, darling?” the truck mocked with his arms crossed. “I thought you would like a shower before leaving to work~”

Starscream looked at him in fear, still trying to get what was happening. Optimus got closer to him and with his pede he pressed between the seeker legs, making him squirm and try to close them. Optimus seemed amused with his reaction and knelled to grab his face and make Starscream look at him to the optics. The seeker was frightened.

“We had talked about you resisting me, remember?” His grip pressed harder. Starscream didn’t answer but tried his best to stop shaking, it hurts. “How are you feeling? Is my Heir alright? Have you seen him already?” Under his mask he smiled cruelly when he saw the spark-breaking face he made. “Don’t look at me like that, you did it so well! Sparked at the first try! See? You were made for me! For this! Perfect for the task!” and he slid one clawed finger along Starscream’s spark chamber plates, making him tremble harder. “You are such a good boy… I should give you a reward, shouldn't I?”

Optimus hand then slided to the seeker’s back and brought him closer. He freed the other’s face and slid aside his battle mask to kiss Starscream hungrily before standing and grabbing the seeker by one wing, forcing him to stand with him, only to press the flyer against the wall. Between the seeker’s thighs a hand explored his soft valve lips and forced one finger inside, making him cry. Star’s valve had been repaired, indeed, but it still ached a lot for the rough treatment he had endured.

“Please, Optimus, no… It hurts!” Starscream had tried his best to be compliant but it was difficult with this brute treating him so harsh. Why so suddenly? Hadn’t been enough the humiliation he had to face the day before? He was sparked already! “Why are...y...you doing this? I...I’m carrying… That's what you wanted, did---didn’t you?”

“Shush, my dear, shush. The sparkling won’t feed himself, right? I’m just making sure he has enough nutrients to be healthy.” The truck answered inserting another finger. “And I have to go out pretty soon, so better to give you two your daily ration before leaving.” he licked Starscream’s neck cables and bit him hard as he worked his servo on the other’s valve. 

The seeker felt how his body started to respond and producing lubricant but his mind was too well aware of everything, of the hands exploring, the mouth biting and nibbling, the solvent pouring over… The sound of Optimus code piece retracting made him flinch, remembering oh too well the deeds of last night. 

“Be good and present yourself to me, babe.” Optimus whispered as he removed his fingers from him, turned Starscream around and kissed the base of his neck. “Lift that beautiful aft of yours and open your valve lips to me. You can do something as simple as that, right?”

Starscream knew words would be lost in the air. Even if he tried, without his weapons or energy to fight back, Optimus was to do what he pleased anyway.

Lowering his head, the seeker curved his back and lift his aft as told, using the claws to spread his valve lips with caution. It was difficult, the welds were better healed now, but he wasn’t used to have claws. Even the easiest task represented a challenge and this pose was no different, but the truck seemed pleased. Optimus had made one step back and observed him in silence, working fast on his pressurized spike while feeling how his systems were filled with charge only by observing the seeker. For him this was like a dream. 

Optimus licked his scarred lips and moved over, pressing against the other’s back once again. He caressed the trembling sensitive wings, making Starscream tense, and found this reaction funny, repeating it a couple of times before start licking and biting one of them. 

Starscream felt terribly confused by the reaction of his hot frame, betraying his processor as it tried to believe this was to be over soon, yet it was difficult when all he heard was the damned voice of his personal nightmare talk deep and low, and his engine rumbling on his back while Optimus rubbed his spike between Starscream’s spread valve lips, touching his main node with each movement, painfully slow.

“Use you words, babe, what do you want me to do?” He asked, smiling cruelly when he noticed Starscream’s uneasiness. “Tell me, sweetspark, tell me how much you want me inside you and perhaps I’ll be generous enough to make you overload.”

“W..What?” Starscream almost whispered. His voice had become a faint sound, confused and scared. He didn’t wanted to answer, to be forced to beg for something he didn’t wanted in a first place! 

“I’ve said you must use your words. Or what? Do you want me to go and use somebody else? Do you really want to make another one suffer because of you? Again? How selfish can you be?!”

“...” Starscream trembled, biting his lips to prevent his sobs to come out.

Optimus was right, he was being selfish, wasn’t him? What was a bit of pain in exchange of his comrades lifes? His brothers had already suffered enough for his actions, and Megatron probably hadn't had better fate, held against his will, hungry, cold… alone and hurt...

“Be good, my dear, you were doing right. If you follow my commands, no one would have to suffer again… If you behave, I’ll make sure of that...I haven’t killed Megatron, have I? You only need to trust me…” Optimus kissed Starscream’s shoulder and teased the other’s entrance with the tip of his dripping spike. “It’s your choice.”

“Please...Optimus...” 

“Please, what, Sweetspark?”

“Please…” Starscream said with thin voice, feeling totally abased, feeling how all his strength was drained from his self at the mercy of this monster. He didn’t wanted. He didn’t wanted to say it... 

_It had been his fault. His mistake._

“Say it, Starscream.”

 _Everyone had suffered because of him._

“…”

“Say it.”

 _He deserved this. It was his punishment._

“T...Take...me…”

Optimus laughed hard and loud when the seeker, defeated, finally did as told. He hold Starscream firmly by the waist and pushed his shaft inside in a movement that made the other cry. He had won! Optimus praised himself, taking selfishly pleasure in the seeker’s valve in a fierce pace, biting the other’s neck as he rooted for him like a turbofox in heat. 

Starscream, on the other hand, couldn’t help his cries as he tried hard not to fall, standing on the tip of his pedes, trapped between the truck and the wall. It was difficult to think in the horror of the situation, just feeling how he was being torn inside once again, how the tip of Optimus’ spike hit the entrance of his gestational tank again and again, insistently, pulsing inside and making him feel full. The truck was about to overload. The seeker tried to subtly push Optimus out but the only thing he won was being lift him off the ground and turned around to face only a cruel expression delighted with his suffering and torment. 

With a better angle, Optimus used all his strength to reach his overload, piercing Starscream’s gestational tank entrance and filling him again with his fluids as he kissed the seeker messily, forcing him to open his mouth and receive his unpleasant ministrations. Starscream’s frame overloaded when it felt the rising charge of the other and the transfluid poured inside, milking all the nutrients for the developing frame it soon would start producing, leaving a shaky, tired seeker hang off the truck frame, unable to stand by himself, loathing himself for overloading in hands of this monster...

Fortunately, Optimus didn’t used his knot mod tho.

“That was amazing, my Star… what a good seeker you are…” He praised, caressing the drooling seeker’s chin with his thumb. “Sadly I can’t stay for long, and neither you. We have some work to do and I expect nothing but the best of you on this, okay?”

Starscream noticed Optimus took something from his subspace as his spike started to depressurize. He also could feel how the transfluid and energon strain through his tights as soon as the spike was out of him, leaving him wet and in pain.

“But as we can’t waste all of this…” Optimus said touching the fluids between Starscream’s legs shamelessly. “And I don’t want any other touching what is mine I thought this was perfect for you.” Starscream couldn’t see what it was, but just to feel the thick, hard and cold object pushed inside his valve that made him scream again. A false spike as big as the one Optimus had. “ That’s it! What do you think? Isn’t it good? Not as good as mine, but close enough.”

Starscream panicked. It hurt! And burned! He couldn’t walk a step without the piercing pain of his abused valve remembering him what happened. It was the worst!

“T..Take it out, please, Optimus!” Starscream squirmed when the other left him on the ground, feeling oh too well the shaft inside of him sealing the transfluid inside. At the end, he couldn’t help but purge his tanks at the feeling. 

Optimus just laughed at him.

“Out? Haha! My dear, don’t be silly, why would you say that? You’ll get used to it anyway soon enough, and be ready for me whenever I want, but first you need some training and this is perfect. Just as Ratchet did with Drift!” He opened his arms like he was speaking of a impressive victory to do such an awful thing to another mech. “You’ll see, babe, that in no time you’ll be asking for my spike again and again and scream in pleasure whenever I take you.” He lift Starscream’s startled face with one finger and continued lower, menacing. “And don’t try to take it out by yourself, it has my personal code imprinted, the only one who can take it out is me. Better you start behaving yourself. Alright?” 

The seeker didn’t answered, he just cowered only to be grabbed by an arm and force him to stand in his two wobbly pedes. A piercing pain crossed his abdomen yet Optimus ignored him completely as he stopped the solvent and walked out, forcing him to follow. The seeker could barely walk... He wished so hard he could have just been killed...

“Stand yourself properly, Starscream. The playtime is over. Now, I need you to build something for me, and as you don’t have servos anymore, I think two friends of mine might help you a little. The sparkling will need some food in the future. Why not start now with the project?”

Starscream’s spark froze when both walked out the room only to be met by two mechs who seemed to have been there for a while by now. Oh, the horror! When he noticed he knew the two standing figures smiling at him cruely! He had meet both, he had fought both… 

“Greetings, beautiful” The wicked genius Wheeljack.

“Hope you remember the old times, Star.” And the one he had loved once…

Skyfire.


End file.
